With the development of the modern electric power grid and the applications of various advanced technologies, intelligent electric power grid has become an inevitable development trend of the electric power grid. The intelligent electric power grid is a new modern electric power grid generated by highly integrating electric power grid infrastructures and the combination of advanced sensing measurement technology, information communication technology, analysis decision technology, automatic control technology and energy and electric power technology.
Intelligentization of an electric power utilization tache is a main sign of the intelligent electric power grid, and an important means for realizing real-time information acquisition management of the electric power grid and real-time interaction and response between the electric power grid and users, enhancing the integrated service capability of the electric power gird, satisfying the interactive marketing requirements and improving service qualities.
The park is a main carrier for implementing the above functions. Taking a certain industrial park with lots of high energy-consuming enterprises as an example, the intelligent electric power grid is intended to achieve, by using advanced electric power technologies, the energy conservation and efficiency enhancement and the peak shaving and valley filling in the park, improve a capability of the intelligent electric power utilization of the park, improve a load balancing capability of a region and ensure a safe and stable operation of the electric power grid.
Currently, there exists, in the market, only a product dedicated for a certain tache in an intelligent electric power utilization tache of the park, rather than a complete system for an intelligent electric power utilization of the park.